


illicit affairs

by leafygreenturtle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Dom Rhys, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female receiving oral, Large Cock, Male receiving oral, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but like the fun kind of cheating, kind of dom azriel?, lot of riding dick, some high lord roleplay, sub feyre, the smutty kind of cheating, threesome MFM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafygreenturtle/pseuds/leafygreenturtle
Summary: Rhys *punishes* Feyre for cheating on him with Azriel. Shameless smut.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Azriel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally supposed to be a quick, short fic inspired by that line in ACOSF where Cassian said he, Rhys, and Az used to fuck girls in the same room as each other, but it spun out of control and turned into this behemoth of a fic. you can tell from the beginning of this that i started writing that idea and then it turned into something else. lol. And it’s now somehow a cheating smut fic???? and i cut cassian out of this lol sorry. anyway i will still be writing that original fic but here’s a little something in the meantime
> 
> also for context this is some alternate timeline where Feyre meets Rhys earlier in his life (when he’s living in the war camps) and they’re just a casual hookup to each other 
> 
> also also if you’re following my tumblr and saw that I said I’m posting my aelin+cadre fic next, IM SORRYY haha i’m having writer’s block with that particular prompt but to make up for it I'm going to post another excerpt from it on my tumblr. turns out I’m terrible at keeping promises and a filthy liar but here’s something to tide you over until i finally get that fic done.

She stumbled up the stairs, kissing him, her hands fumbling on his shirt, his hands sliding over her waist, cupping her rear. They were in his mother's old house in the Illyrian camps where he spent most of his days. She'd met him on one of his visits to Velaris, at Rita's. 

The sounds of male groans broke through her haze of pleasure and she whirled toward the closed door they were heading towards. 

“Is there someone else here?” 

Rhys bent slightly to lift her up and push her against the wall. His mouth descended on hers with fervor, the kiss demanding. Pleasure surged in her as his tongue slid in, working her in passionate, frenzied strokes until she was breathless. 

“It’s just my brother,” he said. His eyes, dark with lust, flicked up to hers momentarily. He licked his lips, and his gaze dropped to her mouth again, then back up. “Is that okay?”

She almost didn’t process what he was saying. His brother? Rhys had no brothers so he must mean his brother-in-arms, one of the men at the camps. She could hear female groans of pleasure too. 

But Rhys had his mouth on her breast now, and she couldn’t think anymore. He’d ripped open her shirt impatiently, letting it drop to the floor, his tongue laving over the swell of her chest. She moaned his name, and he bit down on her nipple. 

“Gods,” she moaned. A hand reached down to tangle in his hair. When he slid a hand under her back to make her arch further into his mouth, she tugged his hair, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. He groaned. 

Her head spun as he pushed open the door and carried her inside, and it was only when he laid her down on the bed that she noticed the two other people in the room. His brother, like he’d said, and he was tangled up with a girl. 

The sight that greeted her made her moan again. The male...

Desire surged in her anew. At the cold, elegant beauty of him. Like a blade. His dark hair fell over his brow as he thrust inside of the girl under him, her gasps of pleasure heating something inside Feyre. 

Rhys laughed softly in her ear, and she was drawn back to him. To this moment. 

“Like what you see? That’s Azriel.”

Azriel was looking at her now. Unabashedly, as if he wasn’t buried deep inside another girl. The girl didn’t notice, her eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure. And apparently didn’t care that they were no longer alone. That made...four of them. 

Rhys guided her onto the second bed in the room, laying her on her stomach so that she faced Azriel. Her gut churned. Her attention was drawn back to Rhys when he stripped her pants and underwear off-snapping the thin string of fabric that ran down the line of her ass, making her yelp-and settled over her a moment later, fully naked now. 

“He wants to watch,” Rhys said in her ear. “So give him a show.”

Her hips arched off the bed when Rhys lowered his head between her legs and put his mouth on her. His tongue was like heated silk against her, lapping against her, licking and sucking until she was grinding on his face. He pinned her hips down with a hand and with his other hand, slid a finger into her. 

“Oh gods,” she gasped out. 

Azriel let out a low, throaty groan and she felt a surge of wetness pool between her legs. A part of her hated watching him with another girl, hated knowing that he was moaning for someone else, but an increasingly larger part of her was turned on by it. Her arousal dripped, the bundle of nerves between her legs sore and aching and drenched. Rhys licked it up, his tongue relentless in her, working her to her climax. 

Her legs tightened around his head as she came, and he kept his fingers pumping into her through it, pulling back to press light kisses to her thighs when he pleasure receded.

Rhys settled over her again, and the sight of his drenched face, his flushed cheeks and lips, she groaned. She reached for his cock and moaned when she put the tip of it inside her. 

Her breath fractured, coming out in slow pants. Even just the head of him was impossibly thick, broad. The weight of him was so heavy in her hands, inside her, and she wanted it all. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he thrust into her, the motion smooth and deep and aching. And then she forgot all about Azriel, about anything else, as he started moving in her, giving her those perfect thrusts. His hips drove deeper, and she moaned at the slight pain that edged the pleasure. 

Rhys closed his mouth over her breast, his tongue teasing at her nipple before he bit down. She jerked, moaning, and he did it again. 

She dared a glance at the other bed, and saw Azriel’s face, broody and stormy as he fucked into the female beneath him. Sweat broke out on his chest, his neck, and he groaned, kissing the girl. When she dragged her lips down to his neck, he twisted his head enough to look at Feyre. His gaze was searing, and when he moaned again, eyes locked with her, her cheeks reddened.

Her breath caught in her chest. It felt so dirty, so wanton and forbidden. If Rhys seemed bothered by the glances between the two of them, he didn’t let on. He seemed to like it.

“Do you do this often?” she gasped out. He knew what she meant.

He gave her a slow smile. “Why? Do you want me to fuck you with people watching again?” 

She didn’t answer, and the amusement on his face grew.

“Do you like that he’s watching? Do you like knowing he can see everything? I want him to see your pretty little cunt.” 

She moaned, the words almost too much, with his cock driving into her, stretching her out until she was helpless to the pleasure, helpless to him. 

This time, when she looked across at the other bed, the girl stared back at her, her mouth half-open in a moan. Feyre’s gut tightened. 

Rhys noticed. He smiled into her ear. “I want to watch you eat her out while I fuck you.” 

She shuddered.

“And then maybe I’ll let Azriel have you after.”

The words ignited something in her, and her release tore through her. She cried out, clenching down on his cock, and her eyes met with Azriel’s again. He was fucking the girl from the back now, and when she saw the look on his face, the lust and slight male possessiveness on it, her second orgasm crashed into her. 

Rhys swore and then she felt him spill into her. Her blood thrummed with pleasure at the feeling of his cum running out of her, down her legs. 

“Fuck,” Rhys groaned. 

She collapsed onto the sheets, panting and sweaty. Across the room, she saw Azriel and the girl finishing up, disappearing through a doorway, and vaguely registered that they must have left. Her heart was still racing from the excitement of it, and she wondered if she’d ever see him again. They hadn’t exchanged a single word, and somehow, that made it more thrilling. 

She turned back to Rhys. 

He laughed. “You liked that a little too much, I think.”

She shoved his shoulder lightly. “So did you. Liked showing me off?” 

He hummed in agreement, and leaned to kiss her neck. 

“Do it again,” she breathed. 

He met her gaze as he lowered himself over her, then pushed into her again without any further prelude. She was already soaked from before, and he slid in easily.

This time, her release was a slow, sweet wave. He coaxed her through it, lazily fucking her, as if they had all day. 

When he finally came in her and slid out, he was grinning. He looked almost radiant, glowing with pleasure, and she knew she looked the same. Exhaustion settled over her, and she watched as Rhys knelt between her legs, turning her over on her stomach. 

He kissed down her spine, his hands squeezing her rear, spreading her slightly. Her heart raced at the meaning of that gesture, at what he likely wanted. Almost against her own volition, her legs widened a bit. In invitation. She wanted him inside her, everywhere.

But his mouth worked lazily over her skin, kissing at the base of her spine now. And then he bit down on her ass. She yelped, jerking slightly. He laughed and spanked her. 

She groaned, and he did it again. Again. 

She squirmed, turning around to find his gaze wicked. Playful. She was wet and ready for him again, but he jerked his head at the door to the bathing room.

“Get in the shower. I’m right behind you.”

She kissed him one last time before she got up and slipped through the door. The water warmed up quickly, and the glass doors were foggy with steam in just a few minutes. The shower space was huge, as was everything in this house. Luxurious and meant to accommodate several full grown Illyrian warriors. She was standing under the stream of water, eyes closed, when she heard the shower door open. She grinned to herself as she felt a hard male body shift behind her and turned around to find-

Azriel.

Her heart stuttered in her chest. A wild pulse of excitement shot through her, so heady and exhilarating, she felt dizzy. “Oh. I-” 

“Spread your legs,” he said, voice rough.

Her heart thundered in her chest. Rhys was right outside the door, and he would come in any second now. The thought should have been enough for her to say no, to walk out of this shower and leave him standing here. 

But she turned around, facing the steamy glass of the shower and spread her legs. She looked over her shoulder at him in silent invitation, and then felt his broad hands on her hips a moment later. 

She swore when he pushed into her, the pleasure exploding down her spine. He thrust in again, harder this time, seating himself to the hilt. She panted, hands scrabbling in the wet glass.

“Rhys might see,” she gasped out, her thoughts incoherent. 

“Let him see,” Azriel said, as he pulled out and thrust back into her, so hard she cried out, and her cheeks flushed in the wake of her moan. “Let him walk into here and see you spread out and needy for my cock. Let him see and know that you couldn’t go five minutes without being fucked. That you spread your legs for me when I told you to.”

She moaned at the words, writhing against him. 

She heard the door to the bathroom open, and her heart raced. She stiffened almost imperceptibly. 

Azriel laughed at her panic, then tugged her hair, forcing her head up so that she faced Rhys when he walked into the shower. 

His pupils flared, his eyes darkening with desire as he watched Azriel pound into her. Feyre whimpered, her gaze locked with his, and saw the slight anger in them.

It was enough to make her come. She shattered around Azriel’s cock with a cry, and he didn’t stop moving in her. He came in her a beat later, his groan so deep and guttural, it made her wet again.

She could feel Azriel’s release running down her thighs, her legs. Her face burned. She turned to Rhys, feeling guilt and desire warring in her. He wasn’t exactly her boyfriend, but she knew he hadn’t thought she’d have sex with his brother outside the room he’d just fucked her in. 

“Rhys, I-”

“You’ll make up for it later,” he said, voice rough. The slight growl in his voice made her wet again.

She nodded, eager and wanting to please.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said. She did, placing herself slightly off-center from the spray of warm water coming from the showerhead. Rhys momentarily glanced up at Azriel, and their gazes locked over her shoulder. Whatever silent look they exchanged had Azriel shifting in front her to nudge at her mouth, and she felt Rhys’s hands on her hips a heartbeat later.

Her breathing turned uneven with anticipation, and she took him inside her mouth at the same moment Rhys thrust into her from behind. 

She cried out at the intrusion, at the pleasure that overwhelmed every other sense and thought. Azriel held her face as he fucked it, his movements in tandem with Rhys at her back. It was almost too much, both of them driving with bruising intensity into her, the steam of the shower and her pleasure making her dizzy. 

Rhys’s thrusts were punishingly hard. She knew he was still angry. The small bite of pain had her moaning. 

She whimpered when he thrust in particularly hard. 

“Don’t complain,” he said. 

She bit her lip to try to stifle the moans spilling endlessly from her. Rhys groaned as she clenched hard around him, and then he was coming, so hard she gaped as his cock spasmed in her.

She stumbled to the floor when he pulled out her, almost abruptly. She was still reeling when Azriel came in her mouth, and she swallowed him down on instinct, feeling simultaneous panic and guilt and arousal when she saw Rhys watching her, hatred shining on his face.

Azriel left as quickly as he’d come, now that he’d had what he wanted, and Rhys barely looked at her before he said, “Don’t wear any clothes when you come out.” 

Then he left, and her heart was pounding. 

She didn’t bother showering, since she suspected she was going to get sweaty again soon anyway. 

But she toweled down, and followed his order to meet him naked. She left the towel on the sink and stepped out. 

Rhys was waiting for her in the bedroom. He hadn’t bothered to put any clothes back on either, and he was fully naked now as he sat on the bed. 

“You’ve been bad,” he purred. “Looks like I can’t leave you alone for a single minute.”

She squirmed under the heat of his gaze, the dark intent in them. Words were beyond her, she couldn’t do anything but watch him, breathless.

“Should I punish you for disloyalty to your High Lord?” He gave her a feline smile. “In some courts, you could be put to death for this, you know.”

She imagined him residing over his court, cruel and dark and wicked. Ordering her to strip in front of everyone, as punishment. She felt his delight in her mind as he undoubtedly glimpsed the images that flashed in her mind.

“I think I’ll settle for having you suck me off,” he said, his mouth quirking slightly.

“Yes, High Lord,” she breathed, and sank to her knees.

He watched her through dark eyes, hooded with pleasure, as she took him into her mouth.

She always enjoyed sucking Rhys off because she enjoyed the feel of such a powerful male in her hands. All that strength and gleaming tan muscle under her touch. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling, and she didn’t think she’d feel this way with anyone else. There was no one else _like_ him. 

And the taste of him, like citrus and salt, his cock like heated silk on her tongue-it drove her mad with desire. He was addictive. She wanted to suck him off for hours, for days. Forever. She would if he let her. 

People died and killed for this feeling. 

And Rhys knew how to make it good for her. He always knew how, even when she was the one blowing him, he knew how to thrust perfectly into her, how to hold her and what to say. He was a generous lover no matter what they were doing. 

“Look at me,” he panted, and she did, drawing him deeper into her mouth. She wanted him to fill her throat, to touch the tense muscles of his stomach with her nose, but he was too big. 

“Is this how you sucked his cock?” he asked, his hand sliding down to tug her hair slightly. She moaned around him, and he laughed, tugging it again, harder this time. 

Her eyes fluttered shut from pleasure, and he pulled her hair hard this time. 

“Look at me,” he demanded, and the tone of his voice was enough to make her eyes snap open. “Well, Feyre?” He laughed again.

She tried to pull back to answer him, but he held her head in place. 

She shook her head, just barely. As much as she could. 

“Are you wet now, Feyre?” 

She nodded, setting a faster pace on his cock, trying to make him come. Her tongue slid over the ridges and veins of him, massaging, sucking.

He groaned, hips jerking forward slightly. “Is it me in your mouth making you wet? Or is it the thought of him?”

She could hear the slight bite in his voice again, could feel it in the way he thrust into her mouth, and she took it, letting him fuck her face. His movements became rougher, faster, as he fucked her with abandon, and he came with a low groan.

She swallowed him down, almost desperately, needing to taste him.

He watched her as she pulled back, wiping her mouth, and then looked up at him. 

“I don’t think that was enough,” he said, his eyes darkening again with desire as he took her in, her mouth red and wet from sucking him, the slightly dazed look on her face. 

“Get on my cock,” he said. “Ride me.”

She made a small sound in the back of her throat. She was wet and wanting from having him in her mouth, and it was easy work to slide herself down on him. 

His head fell back on the sheets, and a low groan escaped him as she shifted her hips, chasing her pleasure. His hands slid up her waist, until they brushed the underside of her breasts, and he bucked slightly up into her. 

She came with a cry, shattering around him. She panted as her release washed over her and ebbed, and she slumped a little, her hands on his chest to brace herself. 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Rhys said, raising his brows. “Make me come.”

She whimpered, feeling sore and sensitive, but she started riding him again.

“Did you like it?” Rhys asked, his breathing slightly uneven as she worked him. “Did you like getting fucked by Azriel? Do you want me to share you with all of my friends, Feyre?”

The words filled her mind, playing on an endless, filthy loop inside her head. 

She was sweaty and panting and felt like a mess as she rode him, and he laid there, his body perfect and beautiful while she worshipped him. Her skin tightened with pleasure at the sight of him, reclining there while she worked him. 

He reached a hand up to tug on her nipple. She moaned, then cried out when he pinched it. The gesture was so possessive, it sent heat pooling in her again. 

“Touch them,” he ordered, the words cool and demanding. 

She had one hand on his abdomen to brace herself, and with the free hand, she squeezed and plumped her breast. 

Rhys watched her, his gaze darkening. “Harder.”

She obliged, tugging on a nipple roughly. 

Rhys’s gaze turned amused, feline. “How long can you keep doing this for?”

She shook her head. She ached everywhere and was so tired. She had been doing this for hours already. It felt like days.

“Please,” she whined. “Let me go.”

Leaned back on the bed, looking utterly relaxed, his skin seeming to almost radiate a glow in the morning light, Rhysand raised his brows. “Do you want to stop?”

Yes. No. She wanted him to tell her what to do. She shook her head. “No. But-”

“Then start again.”

She hated how perfect and unruffled he looked while she rode him, covered in sweat and cum. She knew he intended it that way, that this was part of her punishment. 

She was so sore between her legs, and exhausted, but Rhys didn’t seem to tire. He came again, and again, and again, and still had her ride him. Her hair lay plastered to her sweat-soaked chest as she panted and sobbed, her legs feeling like jelly. 

He groaned as he came again in her, his hips bucking up slightly. She gasped, rocking onto him harder. 

“That’s enough,” he said breathlessly, his eyes bright and sated. His entire body was relaxed and thrumming with pleasure. “You can stop.”

She gasped, pulling herself off him. The sound his cock made as it slid out of her was the most obscene thing she’d ever heard. His cum dripped out of her as she collapsed onto the bed, still panting. Her legs trembled violently. 

Rhys kissed her, and she shuddered in his arms. His hand roved light circles down her sides, her back. 

She was half-asleep when he left for a minute and returned with a damp washcloth and gently cleaned her off. He wiped her sweat-slicked skin with the cool, damp cloth, and by then, sleep had taken her completely.

...

The next day, she heard the low drawl of his voice in her mind. 

_I’m going to be at the camps until noon. When I get back, I want you naked in my bed, waiting for me._

Her blood heated. She glanced around at the busy street around her, paranoid that someone could hear his words. 

_I have things to do,_ she said, and it was only a half-lie. 

_Do it, or I’ll spank you in front of my court until that pretty little ass is glowing._ He sent an image accompanying the words, of her bent over the arm of his throne while he spanked her and his court watched.

She didn’t answer him, but she felt his pulse of amusement down the bond and knew he could feel her arousal. 

_Do you have a safeword?_ he asked, a heartbeat later.

_Velaris._

_Good._

And that was all.

She headed home so she could shower before waiting for him at the house.

...

He kept her waiting for almost an hour before he finally arrived, smiling like a cat. 

She knew he’d done it on purpose, that he liked the idea of her waiting in bed for him, naked and horny and needy. At his beck and call. 

The laughter on his face made her scowl. But she bit her tongue, especially as another male figure slipped through the door. Azriel.

She turned to Rhys, brows raised.

“I brought someone I thought you would like,” he said, smiling faintly. “Thank him for coming, Feyre.”

Her cheeks heated. “Thank you,” she said to Azriel. Laughter danced in his eyes, but he said nothing as the two of them stripped until they were naked.

Rhys slid into the bed behind her, positioning her on her hands and knees so that she faced Azriel, leaned against the wall a few feet away.

“What did you do while you waited for me, Feyre?” His hands stroked over her rear, squeezing slightly. 

“I thought about you.” 

“Did you touch yourself?” His fingers slid over her soaked core. She shivered against him.

“Yes. Not to come. To make myself wet for you.”

He hummed in approval. “I’m glad. You’re going to need to be wet for this.”

His finger lazily circled the small, tight entrance of her rear. “Have you ever been fucked here before, Feyre?” 

She shook her head, her breath coming out in short pants.

“Good.”

“Watch Azriel,” he said softly, and she did, watching as Azriel’s eyes darkened.

She groaned when she felt the tip of his slicked finger slip into the pucker of her ass. Her eyes pricked with tears, from pleasure or pain or embarrassment, she couldn’t tell. Rhys curled that finger in her, and she groaned, her nerves on fire as he coaxed the pleasure from her body. Searching for something to focus on, she met Azriel’s eyes.

He noted her eyes, the tears in them, and let out a low laugh.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry,” he promised. 

Something wild surged through her at the words, at the rough heat in them.

“When he’s done with you,” Azriel said, a cruel smile curving his mouth. “When you’re tired and spent and can’t take any more, that’s when I’ll fuck you. In every hole, until you’re in pieces. And then maybe Rhysand will go for seconds.”

Every thought eddied out of her mind. Only pure, undiluted lust pounded through her at the words, at the dark promise. Rhys slid another finger into her, then another, coaxing her open until she was moaning, grinding against his hand. 

When he withdrew his fingers, she knew what was coming next.

She knew that despite him preparing her with his fingers, despite his attempt to make this easier, there was no preparing for his cock. For how huge and thick it would be inside her. She tensed in anticipation, her spine locking up with nerves. 

“Relax,” he said. 

And that was all the warning he gave before he thrust into her. He groaned as she bit her lip to muffle her cry. 

He had only gotten the tip inside, and she panted as he pulled out, then thrust in again, seating another inch inside her. 

She could feel her release building low in her stomach, but he wasn’t even halfway in. 

“You’re going to be bruised and sore after this,” Rhys said, his words so smooth and collected, she almost wouldn’t have believed he was inside her, fucking her, if she didn’t feel him. “Your poor little hole is too small and tight. It’s working so hard to take my cock. Do you feel it, Feyre?”

He pulled out and thrust in again, deeper this time. 

She gasped out, “Yes,” only because she knew he expected an answer, would punish her otherwise. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes,” she said again, biting back a moan. 

“It should,” Rhys said, withdrawing and pushing in again, working her open, stretching her out to accommodate him. “You’ve been bad, Feyre. I want this to hurt. I want you to remember it.”

Azriel met her eyes, an amused gleam in them, as if telling her, _Remember what I’m going to do to you after this._

As if she could ever forget his words, the filthy promise he’d made her.

Rhys thrust in one final time, seating himself to the hilt, and she moaned so loud that for a moment, she could hear and feel nothing else. 

He gave her one single moment to adjust to his length fully inside her, and then he started fucking her in earnest. 

She cried out with every pounding thrust into her, and when her eyes rolled back, Rhys tugged her hair, pulling her head up.

“Watch him,” he said harshly. 

She came with a scream as she met Azriel’s eyes, as Rhys slid a hand down to stroke her clit, rubbing until her pleasure peaked in her. 

He came a heartbeat later, and she gaped at the feeling of his cum inside her ass, filling her, leaking out of her. Her body slumped onto the sheets, completely spent, as Rhys released her, panting as a thin sheen of sweat coated his chest. 

She felt a genuine shock of nervousness as Azriel came over her, his wings tucking in tight as he gripped her hips with steady, scarred hands. 

He watched her face with a hint of amusement, rubbing the head of his cock against her wet slit. She watched as the obscenely thick head of him parted her folds, the sight of it searingly erotic. Azriel gave her a small smile. “You’re going to take all of it. In every hole, Feyre,” he said, as if reminding her. 

She moaned. 

He slid into the hilt in one single thrust, splitting her in half. Her scream shattered through the room, and she was panting so hard she thought she’d pass out as he started moving in her. He was so big inside her, and she would never get used to it. 

She could barely bring herself to move, to breathe. Azriel didn’t seem to mind, seemed to like her limp body trembling from pleasure and pain and exhaustion as he pounded into her. His wings splayed out wide as his hips drove into her, completing the picture of an Illyrian male at his climax.

She shuddered violently when she felt him come inside her. There was so much cum in her, leaking out of her, and she felt wild and wanton. 

Her body was utterly useless now, she couldn’t bring herself to move if her life depended on it. But Azriel flipped her over on her stomach, and plunged deep into her ass, already hard despite having came in her barely a minute ago. 

A broken cry escaped her. 

He thickened inside her, and she buried her face into the sheets, panting. 

He slid and hand into her hair and pulled her head up harshly. Her face was tear-stricken, from the warring sensations of pleasure and pain and mindless ecstasy. 

“Keep your eyes open,” he said. “I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

She barely managed it, letting her mind focus on the order in his voice.

He fucked her raw, until she was in pieces, like he’d promised her, and then pulled out before he came.

She was sobbing around his cock when he brought it to her mouth, when she tasted her ass on it, and he fucked her mercilessly. When he came in her mouth, it spilled out of her lips, making her face messy. She couldn’t bring herself to care, could only heave and gasp for air as he finally, finally pulled out of her, spent and panting.

Her stomach twisted in a dark sort of anticipation when she saw Rhysand shifting above her, into the space Azriel had been in just a moment before. She felt hollowed out, absolutely nothing left to give.

He didn’t seem to care.

“Turn over,” Rhys said, and it was only the pure command in his voice that had her tired body acting on instinct, turning so that she lay on her stomach. 

Her eyes rolled back violently, and she shuddered, utterly limp and boneless, a rag doll in his hands. He plunged into her so hard that it tore another scream from her sore and aching throat, and she felt wild, suspended, as he fucked her ruthlessly. 

Rhys just laughed, at her, at the dumb, brainless look on her face, at the tears and cum streaking down her cheeks. 

“Beg me to stop,” he said, thrusting in punishingly hard again.

She could barely form words. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. 

“You have to say the words,” he said. 

“Please stop,” she managed to get out. 

“Try again.” 

Her body was wrecked, useless with pleasure. When she tilted her head back in a moan, Rhys kissed her neck, nipping lightly. Lazily, at odds with the way he was thrusting into her now, slow and hard.

“ _Please._ Rhys.” She whimpered. “I can’t...Please.” 

“Better,” Rhys said, in his casual, unaffected voice. It drove her mad. 

He pulled out and came on her stomach, groaning softly. As if he, too, was finally spent. She laid there, panting, trying to breathe, trying to reorder her world. Every part of her body ached blissfully. Her skin felt raw and too sensitive, even the sheets too rough on them. 

Rhys stared down at her, a faint smile on his mouth, his face the picture of sated pleasure. 

His hands turned gentle now. They wiped a wet washcloth over her stomach, her face, between her legs, cleaning her. She felt Azriel helping, and then vaguely registered his brief kiss on her cheek before he murmured a goodbye.

The two of them alone now, Rhys swept her sweat-plastered hair away from her face, then drew the covers over her. He gave her soft, barely-there kisses on her head, her cheeks, until she warmed, until she came back to herself.

He seemed to know that she couldn’t speak, that words were still beyond her. She could feel herself drifting off into sleep.

“Rhys,” she said, her voice a rasp.

“Yes,” he said, smiling. His smile was infectious.

“I liked that.” It was all she could manage. Another time, she might have felt silly saying that, but not now. Now she was too happy, too pleased and peaceful and well-fucked.

“I’m glad.” His face softened, and she was struck, for a moment, by the heartrending beauty of it. “Sleep, Feyre.”

And then, as if he could read her silent request on her face, he slid into bed beside her. Gently, he laid her head on his chest, and then she remembered the scent of him deep in her lungs and his solid, warm body around her before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at my tumblr @rhysandswhore or just drop in and say hi!


End file.
